NewsWatch (Philippine TV program)
='NewsWatch (Philippine TV program)'= NewsWatch is the longest-running English language flagship newscast of RPN under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. It has a complicated history, undergoing many name changes. It airs Monday-Sunday This newscast was headlined However In Late 2011 were about to be replaced from the newscast since they were taken in only a temporary basis & not permanent for them being the night's headlines in the clips from the specific news with anchorperson, afterwhich in the new opening billboard (OBB) to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons competing with other flagship newscast of Companies a month later, with a new titlecard and graphic introduced on August 25, 2014 following channel's rebrand to 9TV. The current incarnation was launched on March 16, 2015 in lieu with the launch of CNN Philippines along with a CNN-themed graphics and a revamped news studio through the years of broadcast journalist she has been in since 2010, now opposite a new but equally talented and experienced partner. It has likewise been honed by an extensive broadcast experience, hosting a number of shows in differnt networks through the years, she made her mark as one of the best live reporters on field in the late-night daily weeknight programas the anchor and co-anchor various award winning nationwide newscasts.. Broadcast-chronology Launched on June 1, 1970, it became one of the highly watched English newscasts on Philippine TV. Prior to 2008, it produced some spin-offs like:NewsWatch Balita Ngayon, a Tagalog newscast.NewsWatch sa Umaga, morning spin-off of the newscast.NewsWatch sa Tanghali, noontime spin-off of the newscast.NewsWatch Kids Edition, first youth spin-off of the newscast that aired from 1979 to 1993.NewsWatch Evening Cast, evening Filipino newscast anchored by Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Pecson.NewsWatch Prime Cast, late night English edition with Cathy Santillan, Harry Gasser and Eric Eloriaga.Primetime Balita from 2000 to 2001 anchored by Buddy Lopa and Marigold Haber.NewsWatch Now, replacement of Prime Cast from 2001 to March 9, 2007.Jr. News, second youth spin-off that aired in 2005.Aksyon Balita successor of NewsWatch from 2006 to January 4, 2008 first anchored by Erwin Tulfo, Connie Sison, Aljo Bendijo, Jake Morales, Vikki Sambilay and Bobby Yan.i-Watch News anchored by former K-Lite disc jockey Carlo Tirona, and Aryana Lim, who was replaced by Lexi Schulze after a few months. It aired from March 12, 2007 to January 4, 2008.On January 7, 2008, when Solar Entertainment channel C/S started to air on free-TV, it went back on the air replacing the original Aksyon Balita. It was anchored by the network's President and Chief Executive Officer, and former Senator Orly Mercado and the News and Current Affairs department head Marigold Haber-Dunca. On January 14, 2008, its late-night spin-off was aired as NewsWatch Second Edition. This broadcast was anchored by Jay Esteban and Queen Sebastian. It also started to air on cable on all frequencies occupying C/S. The network's hourly news updates was renamed as NewsWatch Update.The reality show between June 7, 2008 and August 16, 2008. On October 11, 2008, another version was premiered, entitled NewsWatch Junior Edition with the contestants of the show anchoring it. This was the third youth spin-off of the NewsWatch; the previous two were NewsWatch Kids Edition (1979 to 1993) and Jr. News (2005). On October 8, 2008, broadcasts covering of the games of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) was started. These were broadcast to coincide with the second half of the game on Wednesday and Friday. This coverage had ended since 2011 when RPN lost its PBA broadcasting rights to Studio 23.On February 16, 2009, former ABS-CBN news anchor Joyce Burton-Titular replaced Orly Mercado as anchor. Mercado was then able to focus on his duties as the network's President and CEO. The second time that a female anchor of the newscast since the time of Cathy Santillian, Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon.On November 30, 2009, Radio Philippines Network (RPN) relaunched as Solar TV. Broadcast times were changed from 30 minutes to 60 minutes duration. From the usual twice a day times of 5:30 pm and 11:00 pm, it became once a day at 5:30 pm and Reema Chanco was engaged as an additionalThe reality show between June 7, 2008 and August 16, 2008. On October 11, 2008, another version was premiered, entitled NewsWatch Junior Edition with the contestants of the show anchoring it. This was the third youth spin-off of the NewsWatch; the previous two were NewsWatch Kids Edition (1979 to 1993) and Jr. News (2005). On October 8, 2008, broadcasts covering of the games of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) was started. These were broadcast to coincide with the second half of the game on Wednesday and Friday. This coverage had ended since 2011 when RPN lost its PBA broadcasting rights to Studio 23.On February 16, 2009, former ABS-CBN news anchor Joyce Burton-Titular replaced Orly Mercado as anchor. Mercado was then able to focus on his duties as the network's President and CEO. The second time that a female anchor of the newscast since the time of Cathy Santillian, Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon.On November 30, 2009, Radio Philippines Network (RPN) relaunched as Solar TV. Broadcast times were changed from 30 minutes to 60 minutes duration. From the usual twice a day times of 5:30 pm and 11:00 pm, it became once a day at 5:30 pm and Reema Chanco was engaged as an additional anchor. RPN NewsCap replaced NewsWatch Second Edition and started airing at midnight. In 2010, the timeslot was moved to back to 11:30 in the evening. It also continued to air on cable until February 25, 2011.On March 2, 2011, after Solar Entertainment bought 34% of RPN, RPN relaunched as ETC. Alongside NewsCap, NewsWatch started to air only on free TV on the date at 5 pm as ETC had occupied the RPN frequency on all cable providers nationwide. But, it is still being managed to air only through Global Destiny Cable on channel 116, which was the frequency occupied by The Game Channel occupying the 5:00 pm timeslot. On August 15, 2011, two newscast began to air on BEAM TV Channel 31 as The Game Channel was simulcast on that channel. Its simulcast on that channel stopped on October 2011.On October 29, 2012, NewsWatch and NewsCap had its final episode due to the impending privatization of the network and the controversial retrenchment of some employees of the network. However, NewsWatch is still used by RPN's radio AM Radyo Ronda for its newscasts.But in April 1, 2013, alongside Arangkada Balita, NewsWatch marked its return to the English newscast and the returning anchors of Eric Eloriaga and Cristina Peczon as the news anchors and the timeslot moved to 11:00 pm introducing a new set, new logo, opening titles, modified its newsdesk and new graphics design.On April 7, 2014, NewsWatch introduce the first time to interview the tribute to the late veteran news broadcaster Harry Gasser dead at 76 for the first time will covered the updates about Gasser's death and wake in stroke as Harry was the face of RPN's main primetime well-respected news anchor on domestic satellite and NewsWatch is the highest-rated and the most-watched news program at that time was an icon in Philippine broadcast media when Harry passed away with the longest telecast in its history to millions of viewers worldwide. At the same time, NewsWatch started to celebrate its 44th anniversary.On August 25, 2014 during the network's re-launch as 9TV, Dong Puno replaced Eloriaga and he joined by Peczon as the newest anchor. Puso who is now joined by RPN news team, he is also the Senior Vice President for News and Public Affairs. At the same night, together with Arangkada Balita, NewsWatch ''which will celebrated on its 44th year anniversary, reformatted with a new set, new logo, brand new studio set by placing its city background large added a Globe, new graphic design, new opening titles (featuring ''NewsWatch logos of the past and the present), new OBB, modified its newsdesk and new title cards. A retrospective segment was also added in to commemorate the best events covered during the first 44 years. It remains the highest-rated, most-watched and longest-running English news program at the time Commemorative activities include 44 marker openings in various parts of the country to honor the many important events marked in the first 44 years since 1970, and a fund-raising drive aimed at giving back to those who became part of the news coverages through the years.Other prominent media figures who have made their mark on RPN News and Public Affairs: Bong Lapira, Babes Romualdez, Ramon Imperial, Joe Carlos, Teresa Guanzon, Ninez Cacho-Olivarez, Ernie Fresnido, Luchi Cruz-Valdez, Pat Lazaro, and Jing Magsaysay.In the past RPN news anchors such as, Dennis Cabalfin, one of the original newscasters of RPN started his news career in the 1960's; beauty, brain guts Cathy Santillan; the veteran news icon Harry Gasser was the face of RPN's main primetime well-respected news anchor; Buddy Lopa and Coco Quisimbing made their mark in the world of news; the dynamic duo Dodi Lacuna and Cielo Villaluna made the perpect pair in delivering news on RPN with the famous line That's the Way it is; former RPN news manager and the executive vice-president Frankie Abao became one the most known newscasters in the country; former news anchor Loren Legarda; and one of the most familiar faces on television and the broadcast journalist Lulu Pascual 'News-Watch-Anchors' Morning-Edition *Jean Garcia *Eula Valdez *Carlo Marasigan 'Noontime-Edition' *Jean Garcia *Eula Valdez *Carlo Marasigan 'Primetime-Edition' *Jean Garcia *Eula Valdez *Carlo Marasigan 'Evening-Edition' *Bianca King *Jasmine Curtis *Joe Marasigan 'News'-'Cap-''Edition' *Joe Marasigan 'Relief-Anchors' *Mai Rodriguez *Amelyn Veloso *Claire Celdran *Menchu Macapagal *Mitzi Borromeo *Nicolette Henson 'Fomer-Anchors''' * Janeena Chan * Marlene Alcaide * Frank Abao * Lina Ramos * Charlie Ismael * Dodi Lacuna * Buddy Lopa * Meanne Los Baños * Coco Quisumbing * Pat Lazaro * Babes Romualdez * Bong Lapira * Joe Carlos * Teresa Guanzon * Ernie Fresnido * Twink Macaraig * Gaby Roldan-Concepcion * Arlene Lim-Farol * Ramon Imperial * Thelma Aranda-Sagay * Ninez Cacho Olivares * Stephanie Ongkiko * Ina Andolong * Lulu Pascual * Kara Javier * Dennis Cabalfin * Jing Magsaysay * Cielo Villaluna * Luchi Cruz-Valdez * Pircelyn Pialago * Roma Agsalud * Phoebe Javier * Mel Tiangco * Cristina Peczon (1986-2007) * Paolo Bediones (1997-2007) * Cheryl Cosim (1997-2007) * Erwin Tulfo (1997-2007) * Eric Eloriaga (1997-2007) * Harry Gasser (1975-1997) * Joee Guilas (2005-2007) * Cathy Santillan (1986-2005) * Orly Mercado (2008-2009) * Jay Esteban (2008-2009) * Queen Sebastian (2008-2009) * Reema Chanco (2009-2010) * Marigold Haber-Dunca (1995-2012) * Loren Legarda (1975-1986)